This invention relates generally to sighting devices for firearms, archery bows, or other projectile launching devices, and more particularly to a sighting device having sight pins that can be selectively illuminated by a single light source.
Sighting devices using short segments of light gathering optical fibers to form aiming points at different distances from the target are currently in use. Such optical fibers are typically fluorescent-doped and thus have the capability of gathering ambient light along their length and transmitting that light to their ends. Under ideal lighting conditions, one end of the optical fiber typically serves as a bright aiming point with the brightness being directly dependent on the level of ambient light incident on the length of optical fiber. Since the ambient light equally affects the brightness of all the sight points, confusion can occur when selecting the correct sight point for a particular distance between the target and the user.